‘Milwa’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree Malus pumila Mill. This new cultivar is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor at the Federal Research Station Agroscope Changins-Wädenswil at Wädenswil, Switzerland. ‘Milwa’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a cross made in 1982 of female parent XII A 277 (‘Idared’×‘Maigold’) (not patented) and male parent ‘Elstar’ (not patented). A single tree of ‘Milwa’ on ‘M27’ rootstock was planted at Wädenswil, Switzerland in 1985, and was asexually propagated for further testing in 1988. ‘Milwa’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.